unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
NC962VII - Subordination
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough As this section of the level begins, an Overlord will immediately rise out of the ground nearby. Take him out immediately since there is so little cover in the room. There are 2 Repair Droids you'll have to tend to, then go through the door that opens into the next room. This is a *HUGE* area with a much bigger cylinder in the center than you've seen before and electrical bolts arcing into it from the walls. Go forward and you'll reach a fork in the path heading left and right. On each side is an Overlord concealed in the ground that will rise and attack you as soon as you go near it, so make sure to only take one at a time. Start with the right side, since the left heads to the next area and you'll need these guys dead first. Past the Overlord on the right side are 4 Laser Rifle pods. To the left is a tunnel with a huge array of laser defenses. They constantly go on and off, sweeping from the end of the tunnel towards the side you're on. This is the first (and only) set of laser defenses you've seen that is likely to kill you so save first. Basically there are safe spots in various places where you can stand (or crouch) and no lasers will touch you while they're active. It would be impossible for me to create a diagram, but you'll just have to watch the lasers course through the tunnel, look for a spot that they neglect to guard, run to it when the lasers power down and wait. Then search ahead for another one, studying the positions of the lasers, and rush up to it after they pass you by. You may want to save after each successful advancement down the tunnel. From the other end of the tunnel, go up a ramp leading to the edges of the room. Head in the only direction here that isn't blocked. Eventually you'll reach the last piece of the puzzle regarding the activities taking place in the Drakk Hive Planet. You stand before one last transparent container, bigger than any previous one. A hybrid creature dwells inside, a final product of previous experimentation that seems to have worked out quite well. The container gives him room to walk around in. It seems the Drakk are trying to create some sort of scientifically enhanced slave race; there are now 2 reasons why you must defeat them. Just past the container are 2 boxes of Shotgun shells, 2 packs of Rockets, a pack of EMP Grenades and 3 health pickups. Grab all of them and keep going. Up ahead is a huge ramp that heads up into the cylinder in the center of the room. Go inside to face the Drakk's leader. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (22) Heart of Drakk - Unreal II External links and references See also